


Hesitation

by Anki_Shai



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee has been pinning over Richard until Orlando merely gives him the right push.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> Recently, it has come to my attention that some of my works had been taken down without my authorization and upload for downloading as e-books, mobi, odf, etc and they're charging for some of them. I just want to make clear only AO3 and my personal blog have the full rights of my work, I know this is a fanfiction and that in theory we're using characters and places that don't belong to me, however, the ideas in the story, the plot and other intellectual work is mine and is part of my fellow fanfic writers. Thank you for your consideration.

**Hesitation**

 

“You should talk to him.”

Lee almost dropped the sword on his hand, he turned around to see Orlando smirking him. The man pursed his lips glancing at the sofa on the far away corner in the training room before returning his attention back to Orlando.

“I don’t know what are you talking about.” Lee finally said opting for the coward’s way.

Orlando rolled his eyes bumping his shoulder with Lee’s one, “Stop acting like a fool. You know perfectly well what I’m talking about.”

Lee dropped the hand holding the sword while his free one scratched the back of his neck, he hated it whenever Richard decided to come over and sit on that sofa and read and study some of his lines. He hated having him so close and yet so far away. It was frustrating. Lee lifted his eyes to Orlando who was highly amused by the whole situation, he had always been ever since he caught Lee drooling all over his costume while watching a shirtless Richard training with his copy of Orcrist.

“And, what do I say?” Lee finally asked leaning in. “I mean, I can’t go over there, he looks so…”

“Handsome, hot, serious, brooding, ready to fuck?”

“Shut up.”Lee rolled his eyes hitting Orlando who was now chuckling.

“Come on, man. It can’t be that difficult, go over there, you sit beside him and start a conversation.” Orlando smiled at Lee before adding. “You know? A normal conversation, not that babbling fest you have last time.”

“I hate you.”

“I love you, too.” Orlando bumped his shoulder against Lee’s once more. “Go on, you know? He comes here every time we have a training session, this can’t be a coincidence.”

“Now you’re just trying to make me feel better.” Lee commented smiling a little, Orlando shook his head looking serious for once.

“No, I mean it. I mean, ask Evangeline, she thinks he really comes here way too much for it to just be a coincidence.”

Lee sighed wanting to believe Orlando’s words, he felt a hoard of butterflies dancing around his stomach at the mere thought. He really needed to get this stupid crush on the older man in control before he did something stupid. Much like he was about to do. Lee glanced at Richard then back at Orlando who was giving him the thumbs up. He was going to sit, nothing else, nothing more; maybe started a friendly conversation, something innocent to share his time with the other man. If only to hear his voice and become a complete and utter teenage mess because, apparently, Lee hadn’t grown up past puberty and his five-year-old face in which he would blush and act like an idiot.

Lee dropped himself on the sofa, he glanced ahead of him when Richard jumped startle only to tilted his head and look back at him. Lee could hear the faint laughter coming from Orlando and he knew this was a bad idea.

“Sorry…” Lee began turning to see those blue eyes gleaming amusedly while staring at him.

“Tired?” Richard asked and a part of Lee thought that voice should be classified as a hazard.

“A little, yes.” Lee nodded pursing his lips, Richard stared at him some more his lips curling slightly making the beard he had grown stretched alongside his face.

Richard waited a few more seconds before his attention went back to the book he had on his hand, Lee watched the man before looking ahead of him again his hands resting in between his legs before he looked around feeling like an idiot all over again.

For a moment, it seemed as if nothing else was about to happen.

Lee thought he should leave but he stopped himself from doing so, he glanced at Richard who was chuckling passing the page of his book while reading avidly. Lee gulped leaning forward until his body was resting beside the warm and firm one of Richard. For the very first time, Lee could tell Richard was just as tense as him, the man looked out of the corner of his eyes at Lee and Lee pretended to be attentive of the words in those pages.

“What are you reading?” Lee asked and made the mistake of turning his head, he was frozen in place when he realized Richard had been watching him with his face turned as well. Lee could almost felt the warm breath of the man on his face, his cheeks burn slightly and Lee made a mental note to kill Orlando later on for letting the man convinced him this was a good idea.

“It’s a thriller.” Richard said his voice dropping a little. “Martin recommended it.”

“Oh, how nice.” Lee turned his eyes to the pages still very aware of his body resting against Richard’s one.

“You like Thrillers?” Richard finally asked, Lee shrugged.

“I like whatever falls into my hands.”

“Oh, really? Anything that falls into your hands, now that’s interesting,” Richard chuckled and Lee was so tempted to facepalm his comment.

“What I mean to say…”

“I know, I’m just teasing you.” Richard explained highly amused.

There was another moment of silence and Lee thought this position was getting uncomfortable to maintain, he didn’t want to move though. This was the closest he had been to the man and, quite honestly, it felt good. Too good.

“Shouldn’t you be resting?” Richard said after a while. “I mean, you have been training like crazy for three hours. You must be really tired.”

“Oh, right, yes, I should probably go…”

“No!” Richard went stiff Lee stopped moving turning to Richard for a moment. Richard cleared his throat looking at the book of his hand instead of Lee. “I didn’t mean you have to move, I just mean if you didn’t want to be in a more comfortable position to rest.”

Lee furrowed his brows, his heart hammering against his chest, “Comfortable position?”

“Yeah, I mean…” Richard shrugged trying to sound casual. “This chapter was really good, perhaps you can rest and then we can go downtown, I heard there is this restaurant where they served the best food ever. Or so, Aidan tells me, of course everything is the best food ever for him and…”

Lee glanced at Richard puzzle; he opened his mouth and then closed it again, a sneaky thought entering his mind that perhaps the other man was asking him on a date. It was a foolish, hopeful thought but, of course, it couldn’t be possible, could it? Richard turned his attention to lee, this time around it was easy for Lee to read the apprehension in those blue eyes, the eagerness to know the answer to the almost question he had just asked. Lee leaned against Richard glancing down at the book then back at the man nodding.

“Sounds great.” Lee smiled a little, Richard nodded with relief gleaming in his eyes.

“Good.” Richard was about to go back to his book when he went stiff, his eyes going wide open and his breathing accelerating just a bit.

Lee smirked resting his head on the man’s lap, his eyes finding those of Richard, “You won’t mind this, right? I mean, you did tell me to get a more comfortable position.”

“Uh, I…yes, that’s…fine.” Richard finally said, Lee nodded closing his eyes feeling the stare of Richard on him until he could no longer feel or hear anything falling asleep almost immediately on the man’s lap.

Richard watched for a long time the man now sleeping peacefully on his lap, he smiled softly his left hand lifting slightly to brush against the messy hair of Lee. He lifted his eyes to see Orlando looking at him with a half-smile in place. Richard shook his head mouthing a ‘thank-you’ to the man, Orlando nodded before leaving them there with Richard petting Lee while returning his attention back to his book. Suddenly, all this time pinning for Lee from a safe distance seemed to pay off.

 

 

 


End file.
